A Slip of the Tongue
A Slip of the Tongue is a case in L.A. Noire that Cole Phelps tackles at the Traffic Department. It is a pre-order bonus from Wal-Mart in Canada and the US and Play in the UK. According to Play.com, it comes with the game soundtrack. JB Hi Fi Australia and New Zealand also have this case exclusive to JB Hi Fi pre-orders. Plot "A Slip of the Tongue" is a bonus case from the Traffic Desk in which a seemingly run of the mill car theft ends up sparking an explosive investigation into the largest auto fraud racket the city has ever seen. With the stolen cars piling up and questionable characters at every turn, can you help Cole Phelps crack the biggest case so far in his career? Chase down the Kaiser two-tone and speak to the driver, Cliff Harrison (Nowhere in a Hurry Achievement/Trophy): *Vehicle Reported as Stolen - Truth *Motive For Flight - Doubt *Vehicle purchase details - Truth Go to the used car dealer, Richard Coombs, to ask him about the sale of the Kaiser to Cliff. *Details of Transaction - Truth *Description of suspect - Truth *Association with Marquee - Truth *Check Payment details - Doubt *Suspicious transaction - Doubt Use a phone then go to 146 North Fremont Ave, to discover that the registered address is an empty lot. Go to the police station to speak to the stolen car transporter James Belasco. *Stolen Auto Courier - Doubt *Association with Archer - Lie: Archer's ownership papers/Fake address *Auto Theft Racket - Doubt *Stolen vehicles warehoused - Doubt You get a tip that Jean Archer was seen at the Western Union less than a minutes' run from the Central station. (NOTE: You will need to run fast in order to reach Archer in time - walk out of the Police Station and turn left, then turn left at the next intersection, then cross the road and keep running, although you can alternately get in your car and drive for an easier option. You should make it if you don't slouch or get lost. It is possible to miss her, and doing so will only allow you to get a maximum of 4 Stars for this case, and will also lock out the Femme Imbécile Achievement/Trophy.) Approach Archer at the counter and question her. *Stolen Kaiser Frazer - Doubt *Association with Belasco - Lie: Belasco's ownership papers/Stolen auto courier/Fake Address *Stolen Auto Courier - Doubt Drive to the Marquee Printing Company and speak with Gordon Leitvol. *Knowledge of theft racket - Doubt *Pink slip supply - Doubt *Coombs Auto deliveries - Doubt Leitvol will let you see his ledger. Select any row where Bigelow was the customer to get 58 Industrial Street. Drive to the warehouse and prepare for a shoot out. Take out the goons on the first floor then the two on the second. To unlock the Achievement/Trophy Chop Shop, kill one of the goons by shooting the hanging engine block off the ceiling. Steven Bigelow is in his office on the second floor. Look for an empty delivery envelop with Leitvol's name and signature (personally approving the delivery) and some betting slips indicating he has a gambling debt to the organization, the implicating items are on a counter not far from you. Then find the box of pink slips on Bigelow's desk (behind him). *Pink slip supply - Doubt *Association with Leitvol - Lie: Deliveries Ledger/Delivery note/Note from Ray Pinker Drive back to the Marquee Printing Company to arrest Leitvol. *Deliveries to Industrial St. - Lie: Betting slips/Gambling Debts thumb|left|330px Availability Initially, this case was made available for customers who pre-order L.A. Noire from Wal-Mart exclusively. However, A Slip of the Tongue is now available on PlayStation Network ($3.99) and Xbox LIVE Marketplace (320 MS Points) and also as a part of the Rockstar Pass . Notes *After meeting with Richard Coombs, you can choose to take one of his cars on the lot that are for sale. Stefan Bekowsky will say, "I like your thinking. Let's call it evidence and he can pick it up at the pound later." *You can drive a car with a 'For Sale' sign on it's windshield by taking it off Coombs' used car lot. Gallery Lanoire-aslipofthetongue.jpg Videos 5HfRwV8JiYc de:Falsche Papiere es:El Lapsus Category:Cases Category:Pre-order Bonuses Category:Downloadable content